Prisma Color
by HetChrome
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is not White. Hibari Kyouya is not Black. He's kinda somewhere in the middle. HibariOC HibariXOC


Written from the point of view of a random Original Character, I present (shamefully):

Prisma Color

Hibari Kyouya was not my knight in shining white armor. He was a lot of things, but pure was not one of them. He could never be the pure white that Basil or Dino was.

Hibari Kyouya was not black either. Yes, he came close. Sometimes, he came very close. But he was not black.

He was one of the many shades of gray.

**Cool Gray 50%.**

"No display of affection on school grounds. I'll bite you to death if you continue such shameless behavior," snarled Hibari, his orders directed toward an innocent school couple. They immediately sprang apart. Hibari scoffed and continued his journey to the roof.

"If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death. And herbivore, if you even think of moving from that spot, I'll bite you to death as well," stated the Chairman as he sank into a snooze on the school roof. I sweatdropped. This was going to be a long, boring wait.

When he woke, the sun was setting. I was sleeping. His foot swiftly shot out to nudge my side, not gently in the least.

"Get up. We're going home."

I never understood why Hibari would do that. He was irrational.

**Cool Gray 90%**

"Rokudou Mukuro... I'll bite you to death," snarled the Chairman.

"Kufufu~ Oh? Don't you look a bit too beat up for that?" The blue pineapple chuckled patronizingly.

"Shut up. Fight me."

"Hibari... Don't. You're too injured -" I protested.

"Quiet."

Damned moron.

I twitched. "You are a total idiot. At least half your bones are broken. So shut up and let me drag your corpse home."

"I refuse. Rokudou Mukuro. Fight me, now."

"Kufufu~ Hibari Kyouya, hm? You are so stubborn. I suppose I'll have to deal with you."

I twitched again. Turning to glare at this Mukuro, I told him, "No you will not. Stay where you are. I have a taser."

I turned to look at Hibari. He just glared back defiantly, though his body was in shreds.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"I do not. Let go of me, or I'll bite you to death."

"Do whatever you please. After you get better." Keeping a hand on his collar, I dragged him away from Kokuyo Land.

_Kufufu no fu~_

"Let's play a game. If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death. Oh, and just to let you know, the sound of a falling leaf can wake me up."

...Damned moron.

**Warm Gray 50%**

"Oh, you're a cutie. Why don't you come play with us? You look a little lonely, all by yourself," the duo of high schoolers offered. I shook my head.

"No. I'm waiting for someone."

"Aw, but it doesn't look like they're here yet. Did they stand you up? It's okay, we're here for you."

"Please keep your hands to yourself. If you touch me again, I can't guarantee you a perfectly functional brain."

"Ha! She's threatening us. I feel so scared~" One of them mocked.

"Refrain from placing your disgusting presence in my vicinity. I do not associate with worms such as yourselves."  
"Oh, she has a vocabulary," they laughed. I twitched.

"Would you like me to shove a taser into the family jewels? Because that can be arranged."

"She's picking on us~" they laughed.

"And would you like steel in your family jewels? Because that has already been arranged," a new, yet familiar voice drawled.

"Huh, your boyfriend? How boring."

One fell, clutching his private area.

"Hey man, what's wrong – Hibari Kyouya?!" The remaining thug stared in surprise and fear. He collapsed, fallen by one of the steel tonfa that made up the set. His sharp eyes slid toward the side, to look at me.

"You're late."

"I know. Sorry."

**French Gray 70%**

"Hibari. Hibari, wake up."

A grunt. His eyes opened, and pale-skinned hands went up to rub them tiredly. He blinked, and turned to glare at me.

"What? I'm sure you know by now what the consequences are for waking me up."

"Yes, yes, you'll bite me to death. But Kazaki-sensei of room 2-B needs these papers signed." I held up a small stack of paper. He glared at it.

"Put it on my desk," he turned over to fall back into a snooze. I sighed. Damned child.

"She needs them signed now."

"Then you sign them," he grumbled into the armrest. I sweatdropped.

"She needs the Disciplinary Committee Head to sign them."

"Forge it."

"You're an idiot."

"For that, I will bite you to death when I wake up."

"You are very immature."

"No, I'm just very tired."

"You sleep at least twelve hours a day."

"I need my rest."

"Damned kid."

"I'll bite you to death for that later, herbivore. You get double detention."

'That...sounded kinda kinky.' I thought lazily. I glanced at the stack of paper in my hand.

'Screw it. Kazaki-sensei is a tree-killer,' I plopped down on the opposite couch, and fell asleep.

_cIaoSsU_

"Get up."

I blinked the light away.

"Mm?"

"Triple detention for falling asleep on the job."

Hibari stood there, over the couch I was currently slacking on.

"I can't believe you're awake before I am."

"Quadruple detention."

His hot breath on my neck. A sting of pain. My eyes shot open, shocked.

There was a kind of pull on my skin, and some warm, wet thing... Is that a tongue?

"Hibari...Are you BITING me?" His lips left my neck.

"It's quadruple punishment. What do you expect?"

Blush.

Smirk.

"That's going to leave a mark."

I twitched, and dashed out of the Reception Room, one hand clamped tightly over my neck.

"SHAMAL! Band-aid!"

**Warm Gray 80%**

"Happy Valentines..." I yawned. I had made chocolate, small lumps in the shape of a heart, filled with strawberry cream. I handed a ribboned box to Tsuna. He blushed, smiling happily.

"Thanks! ...I can't remember the last time a girl gave me Valentines chocolate...Besides my mom." Tsuna sank into a gloom. I laughed.

"Tuna, you're so cute!"

"I'm not a Tuna!" he wailed. I hugged him. Aww~ Tuna is adorable.

--

"Dera? Where are you- Oh. Skipping class? Delinquent."

"Proud of it, woman."

"Uhhuh. Happy Valentines," I handed him a box. He looked at it in surprise.

"Oh. Um. Thanks. I guess."

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up."

--

"Keshi? Baseball nut..."

"Yello. Whatcha doing?" The happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi asked.

"Ah, there you are. Happy Valentines Day. Chocolate?"

"Thank you~ I love chocolate~ Even though there's already this huge mound of it in my locker. Wonder how it got there..." He commented densely.

"You're an idiot too."

"Aww... Don't say that!" he chuckled.  
"Yes, yes."

--

"Ciaossu. Anything for me?"

"Reborn! Yeah, It's right....here....somewhere..." I rummaged around in my bag.

"Can't...find it...Er. OH! Here it is~" I hummed happily, as I yanked a wrapped package from my bag. I handed it to him with a smile. "Happy Valentines~"

"Thanks. Your chocolate is always delicious."

"Aw, you're making me blush."

"Naturally."

--

"Who do I have left?" I looked into my bag. Three boxes remained. Hm. Who were those people again?

"EXTREME!!" I heard the far-off cry. Oh. There's one.

"Ryohei!" I ran up to the extreme white-haired boxer.

"ARE YOU BEING EXTREME TODAY!?!" He screamed in my face. Er.

"YES! HAPPY VALENTINES!" I screamed right back. He beamed.

"THANKS! I SHALL EAT THIS EXTREMELY!" He ran off, scaring away passerby. I laughed. Ryohei. So funny.

"Who's next?"

--

"Naito? You here?" I poked my head into his regular bowling alley. He was, sitting next to one of his girlfriends. They could hardly be called girls, but that was on account of Naito's strange taste, I supposed.

"Happy Valentines," I offered him the colorful box. He grinned, but shook his head.

"I appreciate it, but if I took that, my girl would get jealous, right Saiyuki-chan~"

I scooted off as fast as I could, rather than endure the lovey-dovey moments they were having inside.

--

"Herbivore. What are you doing?" A cool voice demanded.

"Hibari? It's Valentine's Day. Didn't you know?"

Oh, he knew alright. With those groups of mingling girls, giggling together in their stupid crowds. They disrupted the peace when they attempted to shove chocolate onto unwilling guys. Damn them. They will be bitten to death.

He held out his hand, eyes narrowed and sharp as always.

I blinked at it. Blink.

"...Yes?"

"Valentines is a day where a female gives a male that she likes chocolate," Hibari stated.

I still didn't get it.

"...So?"

"Where is my chocolate, herbivore?"

I had to think for a couple minutes on that one.

'Wait, what?'

"...................................OH!" I blushed. Furiously.

"Um. I have it. Right here...er...um.." I couldn't stop stuttering, fingers clumsy and uncoordinated. I pulled the red-wrapped box out.

"Happy Valentines, I guess..." I placed it into his hand.

"It's dark chocolate...I thought you might like that kind better..." The red tinge still stuck to my face, and I looked awkwardly over to the side.

"...Yeah..."

Suddenly, he smirked.

"Hm? So the herbivore is actually pretty thoughtful. But..." his smirk was replaced by a frown. "I said chocolate is only given to males you like. Those mingling herbivores shall be bitten to death. And you are not permitted to give any other person chocolate on Valentine's Day next year. As well as the subsequent years. Doing so will result in everyone being bitten to death." he stated.

I blanched. "What?"

His eyes narrowed a little more. "Don't make me repeat myself."

His frown became a smirk once more. "But you are permitted to give me chocolate on Valentines Day. Failure to do so will result in your death. By mastication."

A very Tsuna-esque expression adorned my face. "EHHHH!???!"

**Cool Gray 10%**

TYL

"Hm...You're the Cloud Guardian's associate, huh? Well, I'm sure you'll prove useful. Come quietly, and I won't have to hurt you."

"Never, bitch."

"My my, such language...I didn't know that the Cloud Guardian kept such vulgar company around."

"I'm affected by your personal vulgarity. It must be contagious."

"I wouldn't be so rude to your captors, you know."

"Might as well, since it appears I'll commit suicide before you use me against Kyou."

"Feisty one, aren't we?"

"Nah, just me."

"Ha, you're interesting."

"Unlike you, common goop at the bottom of Vongola's shoe."

"You are beginning to piss me off."

"Good."

"I think the loss of a limb should make you a bit more docile."

"I wouldn't count on it, as long as her mouth is working, she'll annoy you to death," A suited figure cut in.

"Prince Charming, you're late."

"Silence, omnivore." The Millefiore member was left in a smoking, bloody pile.

"I have no use for a sun ring," he fit his arms under my battered torso. I decided to ask a question that was on my mind for a while.

"Kyou?" A grunt.

"...Would you cry if I died?"

Pause.

"Probably not, huh, you have a reputation to protect."

Silence.

I looked up into Hibari Kyouya's handsome face. He frowned back down at me.

"You think I would let you die? Because of your idiotic questions, you are demoted to herbivore."

I sighed. Ten years worth of work to get to omnivore rank – wasted.

"I love you too, Kyou."

Hibari Kyouya is not my knight in white armor, sure. But it's nice that he's not a black one either.

He doesn't have a horse. He has a bird.

He doesn't have a lance. He has tonfa.

He doesn't have armor, but he does have a school uniform.

Hibari Kyouya is my gray knight.

A very special Prince Charming. With very special dental care.

Maybe he wasn't even gray, the vagrant. Maybe he was yellow.

Screw it.

"YOU CUR, HIBARI KYOUYA! DECIEVING US LIKE THAT!"

I bet he's green on the inside.

Hibari Kyouya makes no sense.


End file.
